


Shattered

by chatonfils



Series: Underdeveloped [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Other, trans keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: All Keith had ever wanted was kids, but something isn’t working right with his puberty.





	Shattered

Ever since Keith was little, all he'd ever dreamed about was becoming a parent and giving his kid or kids the life he never had. He was hell bent on becoming a parent one day. To creating a life and raising and loving it with all of his heart. To never put them through what his parents put him through. To never just leave them like his parents did.

With the discovery of being trans, Keith was still certain that one day he would like to be pregnant with his own kid. So he never asked for hormones from his foster parents. Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane were happy to provide him with therapy and doctors appointments, though. Along with a supportive home.

At first they thought that Keith was a late bloomer. But as Keith reached 16 with no signs of a period, but with every other form of puberty, the world started looking dimmer. They booked an appointment with a reproductive endocrinologist specialist for Keith after he started fretting about it.

One long doctor's appointment later, and Keith's dream was ruined.

"As it seems, you are a unique case. You are born with every other female characteristic, except for a uterus. It may have just never formed when in the womb, or you were meant to form male sex traits." A doctor informed Keith with Mrs. Shirogane by his side. She rubbed small circles into his back as the news was delivered.

Keith was anything but happy about the predicament. "So, I'll never be able to get pregnant is what you're saying?"

The doctor nodded and flipped the papers over on the clipboard he was holding. "Pregnancy is not possible for your body."

Keith didn't let himself cry in the doctor's office. Or in the car on the ride home. Not even on the way through the house to his room.

His foster brother, Takashi, and Mr. Shirogane shot up from where they were sitting when Keith bulleted through the house to his room. He locked the door immediately just as the first tear rolled down his face.

He could hear Mrs. Shirogane telling Takashi and his father what had happened. They all knew why he held off on doing hormones, despite the overwhelming dysphoria. They knew what this meant for him. That he'd never get to have biological children. He'd never give birth to his own kid. Or even be able to use a surrogate. He had no way to pass his DNA on to a kid. He couldn't create life.

Keith cried, loud, horrible sobs. He heard Takashi trying to get him to open the door. And normally he would. But not this time. This time was different. This wasn't something that could be fixed. This was it. The end of something Keith wanted with all of his heart since he was just a little kid.

It'd never occurred to him that he didn't even have the means to reproduce. It'd never occurred to him that he was so...

Broken.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was meant to be a part of a larger piece that was going to be klancelot, but I lost motivation for writing the rest of it. But I did like this part that I had written so I wanted to post it. I don’t know if I ever will finish it or not, but it’s unlikely.
> 
> The reason Keith is infertile is due to my own headcannons about half galra, aka they are all infertile and afab. Hence why Lotor would go well in this fic but years away. 
> 
> There’s actually an entire other fic me and my bae are writing that I wanted this to be apart of but he said it was too sad so I had to make it separate lol.


End file.
